Timeline
The following is a timeline of the Murder Series. It should be noted that while events generally have specified lengths of time, time is ultimately relative across the hyperverse. Events that took place over one week in one universe could have taken a number of years in another universe. For this reason, no specific dates are given for any event that takes place within the series and no time is specified for the moments in-between events. Timeline Events are listed chronologically in the order that they occurred in-universe. Events separated by | occur relatively at the same time. Progenitor Era The Progenitor Era refers to the first known Murder Games recorded, as they were in their early stages. During this time, the Arch Demon, for the most part, had remained behind the scenes, letting others do his work for him while he fine-tuned his creation. * Murder 0: Genesis * Murder I: The Ties That Bind * Murder II: The Watchful Eyes * At least one unrecorded Murder Game * G.O.R.E. is formed * Murder III: Welcome to Silent Hill * Death Never Dies The Lost Period The Lost Period refers to the era in which the Coalition had been formed, its initial struggles to combat the phenomena, and the subsequent rise to power of the Arch Demon. * The Coalition is formed * The Lost Period occurs | Into the Stars Rise and Fall of the Arch Demon The Rise and Fall of the Arch Demon, just as the name implies, refers to the Arch Demon rising to power, and his subsequent defeat at the hands of those who defied him. On the side, a new threat by the name of Elliot, influenced by the Arch Demon's work, begins to rise to power as well. * An unnamed Murder Game occurs on the planet of Ash * Murder IV: Monokuma Rising * Coalition Headquarters begins * Deception * Murder V: The Reapers' Game * Eden: A Town Rebuilt * Murder Tale II: Eden and the Forgotten People * Murder VI: Fusion | Illusion I: The Distraction of the Falling Worlds * The Coalition joins forces with the Reaper organization * Murder Tale III: System Breakdown | Illusion II: School Daze * Breaking Down Barriers | No Serenity to Be Found * Before the Sickness * Coalition Headquarters ends * Murder VII: The Ultimate Game | The Untold Story of the Assassin and the Siren * G.O.R.E. ends its connection to the Coalition and become known as the Revanchist * The Rout of Ash Age of Reconstruction The Age of Reconstruction refers to the mass attempt to restore order to the multiverse in the wake of the fall of the Arch Demon, including a large number of reforms that had happened as the Coalition rose to fame with his defeat. However, alongside reconstruction came destruction as new threats began to loom over the horizon, including a familiar face who manages to continue the Murder Games phenomena despite the Arch Demon's death, and a sinister plot behind the scenes that threatens to shatter the relative peace throughout. * The Coalition joins forces with the MEU and the United Nations * The United Nations establishes the Multiverse Directive * Chillin' in Columbia begins * A Fragmented Reality * The Wandering Fool | The Metamorphose Sickness * Traversing Aether | Laid to Rest Screaming * The Reaper organization ends its partnership with the Coalition and becomes independent once again * Reaper Squad * Murder Tale IV: The Sovionok Camp Incident | Murder VIII: Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * Sovionok: The Days After * Illusion Breaker | Illusion III: Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo * Murder IX: Right Hand of the Crimson Moon * Child of the Multiverse | Sunrise * Two Golden Hearts | Newfound Magic * Murder X: When the Corpses Cry | The Life of Shiki Tohno begins * A Certain Bizarre Affair begins * Fragile | Everything I Never Had * Intertwined Truths begins | Intertwined Lies * Intertwined Paradoxes | Bad End begins * Murder Tale V: The Grand Hotel * Musings of a Captain-Commander * When Judgment Comes | The Lightbringer Chronicles and The More Things Change begins * Murder XI: The War of the Universe | Personal Hero begins * A Certain Bizarre Affair ends * The Life of Shiki Tohno ends * Suicide Squad begins | The Lightbringer Chronicles and The More Things Change ends * The Torch begins * Avalon Interlude | A Certain Bizarre Incident * A Tale of Two Wastelands * Witch Hunter | The Dark Beginning * Zinnia's Backstory * Murder Tale VII: The Devil's Carnival | The Heavy Saga * Murder XII: Welcome to the Falls | Totally Inappropriate begins * Overwatch: Tomb of Kings | Reaper Man | The Dhampir and the Claymore * Murder XIII: Restless in Rapture | Totally Inappropriate ends * Black Swan Lake | Suicide Squad ends * Murder XIV: Monokuma's Awakening | Blackest Knight * Life's Value | Intertwined Truths ends * Life's Purpose | The Piper in the Dark * Now You See Me | The Truth is a Puzzle * SCP-2214 | Personal Hero ends * Chillin' in Columbia ends | The Girls Who Met Through Time * Murder XV: Civil War * Under the Scarlet Moon * ODMA is formed | The epilogue of Genesis occurs Flash Point Era The Flash Point Era refers to the period of time that follows the grand overhaul and reforms of various multiverse organizations. Nearing the end of the Age of Reconstruction, a sinister plot had been realized and fulfilled by forces of evil that shattered the peace that others had tried so hard to build. Now, the reputations of the Coalition and the United Nations have been tarnished as a result of certain revelations, and trust in others and in one's own organization has become scarce. However, as the power of the Revanchist grows, so does ODMA, a new organization created to protect the multiverse and perhaps eventually unite the other organizations toward their common goal. * The Torch ends | Ragnarok begins | Not The Only One * Slowly Dead | Do No Harm | The Secretariat begins | Turning Back the Clock * A Wish Through Time | Disaster in the Dreamscape | Breaking Through the Choke Point begins * Correspondence with Unforgotten Friends | Letters from a Time Traveler * Time Squad | Vortex Theory * Big Trouble for a Big Koopa | Through the Ashes * Murder XVI: The Time Crisis * Murder XVII: The Infinity Parable * Murder XVIII: House of M * Once Upon a Star * Murder XIX: Trouble in Paradise * Murder XX: A Night in Terror Town * Murder XXI: Brand of the Hawk Trivia * The Age of Reconstruction was originally known as the New Age. Category:Terminology